


SpongeBob One-Shots, Drabbles, and Ficlets

by NicNack4U



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Any and all fanart for my fics are welcome and appreciated, Blanket Permission, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy, funny, silly and sometimes sexy one-shots.





	1. He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my SpongeBob one-shot collection. Here, you will find a collection of stories centered around my favorite SB pairing: Squidbob. I will also include their friends and family. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squidward doesn't know why SpongeBob annoys him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants or its characters. Yadda, yadda, etc.

 

 

**SpongeBob One-Shot Collection**

** Chapter One **

 

See, okay, the thing is... is that he doesn't actually  _hate_ SpongeBob. Oh sure, he may find the sponge annoying most of the time, but he doesn't actually  ~~~~ _hate_ SpongeBob. He says he does and he doesn't know why. He doesn't know why he yells and rants and scowls at the cute, innocent sponge. 

He doesn't know why he yells and shouts at SpongeBob for doing the most innocent things. Like giggling and laughing. 

He knows that even people who like SpongeBob get annoyed by him sometimes. But Squidward knows that he takes his anger out on the innocent sponge more than anyone else does. 

But what Squidward doesn't understand is why SpongeBob bothers him so much. Why does he get annoyed when SpongeBob giggles at something stupid Patrick said or did?

 

Squidward just doesn't know. He really doesn't know.  

 


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpongeBob gets sick at work. Mr. Krabs sends him home.

 

 

**Sick**

 

SpongeBob woke up one morning feeling a little under the weather. He knew that it was just a normal cold and not the suds, so he didn't worry about it. So, he got dressed like he normally would and went to work.

 

Everything was fine at work, so far. He greeted Mr. Krabs with a friendly smile and a salute. He flipped patties and made Krabby Patties. Everything was fine. That is, until he got the food on the tray and was about to give it to Squidward when he felt it. A sneeze was about to come out. 

SpongeBob's eyes widened and he looked at Squiddy in horror. Squidward looked at the sponge in confusion.

SpongeBob tried to warn him, but it was too late. An enormous and loud sneeze erupted from the little and cute sponge.

 

Everything and everyone got so quiet, that if one were to enter the restaurant at that moment, they could have heard a pin drop. 

 

The awkward silence was broken by Mr. Krabs storming out of his office. 

"SpongeBob! Get in me office! Now, boy!"

 

SpongeBob gulped and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Yes, sir," he said quietly. 

 

Once the two, plus Squidward, were in the office, Mr. Krabs started lecturing the sponge with a frown. 

"Ye can't just come into work sick, boy! What about the customers' food?! Ye can't be just sneezin' all over the money, lad! Er, uh, I mean the food. Heh." 

SpongeBob nodded in quiet sadness. He loved working at the Krusty Krab and couldn't believe he got sick.

"Sorry, Mr. Krabs. I'll go home now," he whispered sadly. 

Squidward, who had been quiet up until now, spoke up. "Uh, ah, I, I'll walk you home, SpongeBob." He sighed tiredly. 

"Then ye better come right back to work after, Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs glared at Squidward.

Squidward nodded, fighting back either a scowl or an eyeroll. "Will do, sir." 

He walked over to the office door, holding it open for the sponge and himself. He sighed tiredly again. 

"Let's go home, SpongeBob." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic in years and it's been a while since I've watched the show. I hope you like it!


End file.
